1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an organic electro-luminescence display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence display including protecting films having functions of filtering color and resisting moisture and oxygen.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel display devices have proceeded quite rapidly. In particular, organic electro-luminescence displays have the advantages of no viewing angle restriction, low production cost, high response speed, low power consumption, wide operating temperature range, lightness and small volume occupancy. Accordingly, the organic electro-luminescence display has potential applications and can become the main trend for the next generation displays.
The organic electro-luminescence display is composed of a plurality of organic electro-luminescence devices, each device includes a pair of electrode and an organic functional layer. The organic electro-luminescence device performs display via recombination holes with electrons within the organic functional layer for generating excitons. Hence, color of the emitted light is in accordance with the composition of the organic functional layer.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are cross-section views showing two conventional organic electro-luminescence displays. As shown in FIG. 1A, the conventional organic electro-luminescence display 100 includes a substrate 110, white light organic electro-luminescence devices 120, color filters 132, 134, 136 and a covering cap 140.
The white light organic electro-luminescence devices 120 are disposed on the substrate 100, and the color filters 132, 134, 136 are disposed over the white light organic electro-luminescence devices 120 for full-color displaying. In addition, the covering cap 140 is disposed over the substrate 110 to insulate the white light organic electro-luminescence devices 120 of the organic electro-luminescence display 100 from moisture and oxygen.
As shown in FIG. 1B, in another organic electro-luminescence display 102, a protecting layer 150 is used instead of the covering cap 140 of FIG. 1A to insulate the white light organic electro-luminescence devices 120 of the organic electro-luminescence display 102 from moisture and oxygen. Also, both the protecting layer 150 and the covering cap 140 can also be used to protect the white light organic electro-luminescence devices in another conventional method.
However, when light filtered by the color filters 132, 134, 136 passes through the covering cap 140 or/and the protecting layer 150, the light does not have optimum brightness. This is because the transmittance of light having different color is not the same or similar when the light passing through the cover cap 140 or/and the protecting layer 150 so that the display quality of the organic electro-luminescence display is limited.